My Heart I Trade to Thee
by The dudeoffanfiction
Summary: Fearing the stories his older sister has told him about high school life, Yuki is determined to focus purely on his academic pursuits. However, when he is all but forced to become friends with the popular Sekai Saionji, he ends up getting caught in the exact circumstances he wanted to avoid.
1. Chapter 1

**1: The Lord is My Shepherd**

Noon.

About a week before the second semester of my first year in high school started, I'd decided to volunteer to do part-time work in the library during both lunch and after school hours. Although the fact eliminates my chance of joining an after school club, my academic responsibilities and karate practice have kept me too busy to deal with another commitment.

Besides, I prefer spending my time with books. After all, there is no unpredictably, no chance of being back-stabbed or betrayed, and no fear of failing to meet expectations. A story stays the same from the time it's picked up to the time it's put down.

I had heard more than enough stories about high school to know how painful it could be. Even if someone meant well, in the end, his or her actions would always lead to someone else getting hurt.

I don't want to be one of those people.

I walk next to a package that had been conspicuously placed in the bookshelf closest to the front entrance. Curious, I bend down, and snap a taped note that was forcing the box closed.

"'_Books that the student council wanted put in the library. 'Don't have a clue what the heck they are, but since you're in here, you might as well put them where they're supposed to be. I have better things to be doing. See ya after class,_

_Kyouichi_

Oh please.

During my first semester of high school, Kyouichi Kasannoin, an attractive, well-regarded senior year student dating a popular basketball player, developed a rather bizarre friendship with me only a couple of days into the school year. Although I'd all but isolated myself from the rest of the class, Kyouichi determined that we were meant to be friends. While casually peeking at the after school club list, he'd gone out of his way to introduce himself, and immediately sparked a conversation between us.

After realizing he had no intention of mocking me, we started talking to each other on a regular basis. Over time, we developed an impersonal friendship where I actually started to feel comfortable talking to him about ordinary, everyday topics. Even after "hanging" with him several times during my first semester, I was still shocked to find out he had volunteered to help me with my after school shift.

Considering his heralded status, I have always found it odd that he decided to befriend me. The one time I asked him, close to the end of my first semester, his answer was irritatingly tongue-and-cheek.

"_You didn't have any friends, so I made you mine. That's a good thing, right?"_

Furrowing the ends of my eyebrows closesr to each other, I lift the books out of the package, and examine the selections the student council approved for the library.

I notice a couple of conspicuous elementary school textbooks. Other than that, none of the material seems to be relevant to the curriculum. In fact, many of them actually seem to be young adult light novels and manga magazines.

I can't help sighing.

"_So the student council is as flippant as they say..?"_

Organizing the material by alphabetical order, I divide the books into two separate piles before carrying them over to their respective shelves.

I suppose it doesn't really matter if they're acting like that. I mean, I don't even know most of them. Even if I tried to talk to them, they probably wouldn't change just because I said so. So, in the end, it doesn't matter much.

I chuckle at how care free I sound before placing the last book on the shelf. Glancing back at the second pile of books, I nod before running over to pick them up.

As I'm carrying the second pile of books back towards the bookshelf, a sudden presence in the room catches my eye.

A girl; sitting in a stool placed just ahead of the space between two of the shelves, she seems to be reading. With long, black velvet hair, tinted by a hint of violet accenting each strand of, even looking at her for just a moment caused my heart to skip a beat.

After a minute of careful consideration, I suddenly remember her name.

"Katsura-san?"

Her violet eyes blink in surprise, gazing up from her perch towards my direction. Just looking at her causes a flash of red to cross my face.  
>And with that, a question crossed my mind that I would never have asked had I not been in such a daze.<p>

It's something Kyouichi had mentioned earlier that day, but I had hardly taken the time to consider ever asking her about it.

Now, however, the words pop out of my mouth instinctively.

"Are you dating Itou-san?"

A similar yet much more elegant blush spread across her own face. She stared just above the cover of her book, and closed her eyes. A gentle smile swept across her face.

"I am…"

_**A/N: For those of you who are familiar with the opening to the Cross Days visual novel, this first chapter is essentially a condensed adaption of that with some minor differences. Chapters 2 and onward will add new plot material and introspective sections that did not exist in the original VN. If you have any comments, please leave a review, and if you like what you see so far, please follow or favorite the story. I will do my best not to disappoint you. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**2: I Shall Not Want**

3:35.

"Yuki,"

Kyouchi calls out my name from the front door entrance to the library. Although I appreciate his help with the afternoon shift, his frequent tardiness only serves to remind me how little he cares about working here.

"You could at least be on time," I frown.

"Don't get angry," He chuckles. "After all, I am going out of my way to help you, right?"

"If you keep talking like that, you'll make me think I owe you something."

"Of course not," He waves his hand dismissively in front of his face. "Why would you owe me anything?"

He throws his arms back against the wooden table nearest to the drop-off section. Glancing to his right side, he notices a book hanging half off the chute's edge.

"Now, what's that?"

He devilishly smirks, stands up from his position, and walks over to the chute.

"Wait-"

Holding the book in his right hand, I stare helplessly as his eyes go wide. Frantically, he shuffles through the pages, looking for some type of redeeming quality in the words. After a few minutes, the edges of his mouth had dropped down to his chin.

"Yuki," He shuts the book closed and turns towards me. "Please tell me this isn't yours."

Ever since I saw Katsura in the library during lunch hour, I'd felt unsettled the entire day.

My mind drifted from the afternoon lessons several times. I received at least one complaint from each of the teachers and a few jeers from students for not recognizing I'd even been asked a question.

There was no good reason for me to be acting that way. I know that without a doubt.

But, asking Katsura such a personal question when I didn't know her or Itou was so unlike me, I didn't know how to explain it.

The only grace I was given in that situation was my reaction. After she answered my question, I'd reacted with an "I see", and then she turned back to her book. Not another single word was exchanged between us.

The book she was reading, a romance novel of some sorts, was the one Kyouichi had noticed hanging off the chute.

"Th-that's not mine," I rebutted.

"Sure," He glances at the book and then back at me. "You do realize this book was from, like, the 1880s, right?"

"The 1970s," I correct him firmly.

"So, this is your book?" He points at me. "I knew it!"

"No!" I slam my hands on the table. "I noticed the publishing date when Katsura-san was-"

My eyes flared in embarrassment. Kyouichi blinked at me several times, his pupils frozen in shock.

"_Could this day get any worse..?"_

"'Katsura-san'?" He raises his eyebrow. "She was here?"

"Ah…" I toss my bangs under my glasses. "Well…"

"I see," He crosses his arms, a discontent look on his face. "Was she talking about Itou?"

"No… She didn't mention it until I did…"

I can't help feeling angry at him. If it wasn't for how impolite he is, I'd have a relaxing afternoon to think about what happened. Instead, I'm forced to ask him for advice.

"Why did you mention it?" He says, the smallest perk of a smile threatening to appear.

"Because…Because… It was a spur of the moment thing! Geez, knock it off already!"

His facial response is ignorant as to why I'm losing my cool. After a minute, though, he starts laughing.

"Hey, stop that! What's so funny?"

"It's nothing, it's nothing," He leans his hand on the table to brace himself. "It's just… You're so obviously new to love its ridiculous!"

"Wh-What's that supposed to mean? Kyouichi, tell me!" Of course, Kyouichi is in no habit of stopping his uproar. Thoroughly out of patience, I stomp my foot on the ground.

"Besides, she said she was dating Itou, so it doesn't matter anyways."

He laughs for a couple more minutes before finally taking a moment to breathe. Flashing his care free smile, he glances my way. "Sorry, what was the last part again?"

"She's already dating someone!"

"Oh, of course," He whips his head back thoughtfully. "So, you're out of luck?"

"It doesn't really matter that much to me anyways," I stare away from him. "I just found her pretty. That's all."

"Huh," He straightens his posture and picks the book up from the table.

"You know,"

I look his way. "Yeah?"

"I dismissed this thing as being lame, but I think a guy like you; you know, very gentlemanly and old-fashioned, could benefit from something like this."

Kyouichi slides his card through the library's on-the-go check out machine, types in the bar code of the book, and tosses it to me.

"Take it. I'll hold the book for as long as you'd like."

"Eh," My eyes go wide in surprise. Even thinking from his perspective it doesn't make sense. Why would I want a book like this just after _losing_ an opportunity for a relationship?

"Don't worry; I promise to pay any overdue funds;" He stares distantly towards the enclave between two of the bookshelves.

"No, that's fine. I don't need something like this. Take it,"

I shove it in between his arms.

"H-hey, I don't need something like this." He grabs the book with both hands, and jerks it towards me. "I don't need to know how guys flirted in the 20th century; you do."

"I'm not really interested in a relationship," I glare away from him, intensely annoyed with the conversation.

"Well, I don't want it," He pushes it back.

"Neither do I!" I give it back.

"Take the book,"

"I don't need a reference for my love life!"

His eyebrows lower. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I sigh, dropping the book for him to hold. "I'm fine,"

Kyouichi stares at me, his gaze a mixture of sympathy and confusion. After a moment, he shakes his head.

"What is it?"

"If you won't listen to a book, then I guess you're going to need some help."

"Help?" I asked as he strolled to the front of my position.

"Well, it's obvious you aren't gonna find a girlfriend without it." He digs his fingers into his chin.

"But…" I pout as I stare to the side. "I'm not looking for a girlfriend,"

"Stop complaining," He tightens his frown. "It's rude,"

I cross my arms. "Wouldn't you get upset if someone just randomly decided to introduce you to a girl?"

"Not really," He puts on a look of innocent mischievousness. "Come on, Yuki, don't be a pushover. Do you have some type of grudge against girls?"

"No," I shoot daggers towards his eyes. "That's not it. I'm just… shy."

"Well, you're gonna need to get past that if you want to hang out with girls," His pupils widen. "That's right. I know just the girl."

"Who?" I ask, now reluctantly heeding with his plan.

"Her family name's… Saionji, I think. She's a bit of a tomboy, but I think you'll like her once you start a conversation. She doesn't bite or anything,"

"Of course," I say, my eyebrows creasing.

"Come on, give me a smile. She's not gonna like you if you're frowning all the time."

I abruptly grin, showing my teeth of in all of their glory.

"I told you smile; not to imitate a deranged clown."

"That's the reason I can't get close to people," I say.

"You kidding me man?" He smirks. "You've gotta be the nicest guy I've ever talked to."

"Well-"

"See," He thrusts his finger towards my mouth. "_That's_ the face you need to point on when you two meet. Now, let's go,"

"'Right behind you," I groan, moving my school bag to a table before following him down the hall. The immediate hallway is empty, completely devoid of life and limb.

"'Wish this place was still close to class," Kyouichi mutters as we walk through the dull first year hallway. "It's like a mile's walk just getting here from hall 3."

I glance my eyes ahead. An indistinct figure appears outside the classroom at the end of the hall. I audibly gulp.

"You noticed, huh?" He grabs my head, and tilts it towards the direction of the person. "That's Saionji."

I adjust my glasses, leaning my head closer to see if I recognize her. No luck.

"Well, that's a shame," He whistles, correctly deducing my conclusion. "I guess you'll have no choice but to walk up to her—"

He shoved me forwards. Enraged, I shifted around.

"Hey—"

"Hurry," He hushed. "Who knows how long she'll be there?"

I tighten my lips and look ahead of me again. I inhale a huge gust of air and walk up to greet her.

As I get closer to her, I feel my cheeks swelter under the persistent heat pervading my nerves.

I've never met her, but I remember seeing her from time to time while walking to class. She has brilliant blue eyes, and a smile that had probably captivated the hearts of many teen aged boys before me.

"_Wait, why am I acting so corny? Calm yourself, Yuki; get your hormones under control."_

I stop moving. However, she doesn't seem to realize I'm there.

"Um… Hello?"

Startled, the girl twists her ankles 90 degrees, now face to face with me.

"Hello," She smiles, only a twinge of awkwardness present in her eyes.

"I-I'm Ashikaga Yuki,"

I look back to Kyouichi. Shaking his head disapprovingly, he ushers me to continue.

"Nice to meet you," I offer her my hand. She bats her eyes in shock, prompting another crimson streak to pass across my cheeks.

"Saionji Sekai," She takes my hand and shakes it firmly. "Nice to meet you,"

"You too,"

She giggles, eyeing me as I nervously shift my weight from one leg to the other. Sighing, she quickly regains her composure.

"What's up?"

"Well," I scratch my head. "The truth is—"

"Don't get so embarrassed," She grins. "It's not like I'm your senior or anything."

"I know," I glance away from her. "It's just…"

"Nah, it's alright. I don't blame you. I can see why you'd get kind of embarrassed around a cute girl like me."

"Th-that's not what I meant," I shake my head defensively. "Not that you're not pretty, it's just, not what I meant."

"I know, I know," She shut her eyes wisely. "I just wanted to see your reaction."

She opened her eyes. "So, what's up? I remember seeing you here and there when walking to school, but I don't think I've ever talked to you. Is there something on your mind?"

"Well…" My eyes drift away from her. For some reason, I hadn't really imagined her asking a question like this. It's a perfectly reasonable question, of course. After all, why would a shy book worm like me be talking to a popular girl like her for no reason? The problem is… I don't really have a good reason.

Instead, I answer as truthfully as I can.

"I wanted to get to know you,"

I smile, thoroughly embarrassed.

"You seemed like a nice, pretty girl, so I wanted to at least meet you."

I take a moment to exhale and nod. For a second, I actually thought I saw her blush.

Just another second later, she was laughing out loud.

"What's wrong?" I respond desperately. "Did I say something bad?"

"No, not at all," She clasps her hands behind her back. "It's just; you kind of caught me by surprise. I wasn't expecting you to say something so charming."

"Ch-charming?" I already feel like I'm gaining confidence. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," She nods. "I don't know if you feel self-conscious because you wear glasses or whatever it is, but you have no reason to. While I've seen that shy, innocent, less than self-confident look in a guy before, yours seems more genuine; almost like there's nothing more to you."

"Really?" I close my eyes, taking a breather from meeting her in the eye. "Well, that's a good thing."

"I don't give compliments out like hot cakes, so you should really appreciate me saying something like that." She winks, prompting another nervous blush from me. "Of course, that's not to say I really mind people who aren't exactly stark, it's just novel to see someone who-"

"Sekai, are you ready to go?"

I catch a glimpse of another figure joining Sekai outside the door. After necessarily adjusting my gaze, I notice a girl with dark, green tinted hair and an ominous look in her face. Her monotone voice and surprisingly young appearance only furthers my confusion.

"_Could she really be a student here?"_

"Oh, that's right," Sekai interrupts, nodding to her friend. "I haven't introduced you to my friend yet." She extends her arms in front of the girl as if she's presenting her. "This is Setsuna Kiyoura."

"Oh, nice to meet you," I bow.

"Same," She tilts her head. I almost detect a threatening echo to her voice I hadn't noticed before. I hope this is the way she acts towards everyone. "Now, Sekai?"

"Oh. Yes, I'm ready to go."

Without warning, she dashes away from us.

"Where are you going?" Kiyoura asks, losing her firm grip on her expressions.

"I have something to do; I'll call you after I get back." She waves her hand. "See ya, Yuki,"

"See you, Saionji-san," I bow.

"My friends call me Sekai," She says, disappearing down the hallway. I was in such a rush trying to stay on my toes in a conversation with her that I'm hardly able to remember how stupid I sounded a couple of times.

Still, that wasn't nearly as awkward as I thought it would be. Maybe Kyouichi suggesting it was the reason I was so averse to the idea.

"Did she say where she was leaving to?"

Kiyoura asks, staring fiercely into my eyes.

"I'm not really sure," I say doubtfully. "She didn't mention anything to me."

"I see," She starts to walk down the front side of the hallway. "See you,"

"Y-yeah," I awkwardly finish as she also vanishes down the hallway. I take a step back, and turn back to Kyouichi. He nods approvingly in my direction.

I meet back up with Kyouichi about a minute later, a goofy grin plastered on my face.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No, it wasn't," I look back down the hallway. "I'm wondering about Kiyoura-san though…"

"Nah, she acts like that to everyone," He shakes his head and stares devilishly into my eyes. "Saionji called you 'charming'."

"Th-that was just her being nice," I pout, pushing his head away. "Besides, I totally messed up parts of that conversation."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He places his palm exasperatedly on his forehead. "Besides, conversation is not a game you win or lose; it's about making an impression on someone."

An earnest look emphasized by the sun light piercing through the window crosses his face. "And you did just that,"

"Okay, I'll take your word for it," I say, trying to be optimistic. "After all, you are pretty popular."

He chuckles. "Definitely true,"

We return to the library, still as doormat and lifeless as when we left it. Kyouichi walks over to the table while I ensure that the books are still in proper order.

"Well, 'looks like you've got a good social thing going," He says frowning. "However, time will tell if you'll follow that path."

He picked up the date advice book from the table and stared back at me. "You know, if you need some help, you could take the book."

He forced the romance novel back in my hands.

"Oh, knock it off," I grimace, trying to force the book back towards him. The sliding door opens to our right side, drawing our attention.

My older sister Chie, Kyouichi's girlfriend, and a red haired girl I don't recognize.

"Na-Nanami," Kyouichi straightens his posture. "How's it going?"

"Hey," Nanami nods as Chie walks over to us.

"You didn't have to come so early," I groan.

"It's 4:35," She says, checking her watch. "You're lucky I gave you as much time as I did."

My sister and I don't get along that well. With my mom and dad often away on business ventures, she serves as my almost constant supervision. As a result, I've grown a rather strong disdain for how nosy and bothersome she can be. Rarely showing sympathy and always looking to get her own way, she sees me as a mole she can routinely bop when she gets ticked off. When she's in that kind of mood, I'd almost rather spend time with Kyouichi on a day like this.

"I have to walk more?" I sigh. "'Can't you just do it yourself?"

She slaps me across the face.

"OUCH!"

"Don't treat me like I'm some bum off the street, Yuki." She narrows her eyelids. "I haven't asked you to do anything, and you're already throwing insults at me. Remember your place,"

"You aren't my mother,"

_Slap._

"Ouch!" My other cheek has a brand new bruise.

"I never said I was, idiot,"

Kyouichi cautiously slips out the door with Nanami, offering me a conciliatory wave as he walks down the hallway. The other girl is still standing patiently at the door, waiting for something to happen.

"'Look, I don't have time to put you in your place. I need to get her home," She points back to the girl at the door way. "So, I want you to do something for me."

"You're kidding,"

"I want you to grab me a chocolate parfait at the store Kuroda-san works at."

"But," I hang my head. "Those things are wicked expensive."

"Respect your elders' wishes, Yuki," She closes her eyes. "After all, if it wasn't for me, you'd be living in poverty."

"I thought you said you weren't my mother."

"Argh, whatever," She pats me on the head. "Meet me back at the house in the next hour and a half."

"Fine," I sigh as the pair walk out the door. I wanted to figure out who the girl was, but I never had the chance to ask.

"_Well Yuki,"_I grab my wallet. _"'Looks like you're losing half of your weekly allowance again,"_

Although my parents are of fairly high-income, they've pledged most of our money as funds for use in college. Until then, we live off of about 600 yen a week. I wouldn't mind this if it wasn't for the fact my sister made me spend most of it twice a week every week during the school year.

As I walk back down the hallway, I hear footsteps behind me.

"Kyouichi?"

"Yeah," He scratches the back of his head. "It kinda sucks,"

"What's wrong?"

"Nanami had to cancel our date. Apparently, the coach wanted her to help instruct one of the freshman members of the basketball team."

"You had a date?"

"Yeah," He strokes his hand angrily through his hair. "And now I have nothing to do."

"Well, I'll walk you till the cross roads. I have to run an errand for my sister, so I can't follow you all the way."

"That's fine," He starts walking. "I don't care,"

The sound of our footsteps sound more barren then it did before. I'm almost certain that we're the only ones left in the school.

"Do you and Nanami get along well?"

"In general," He puts his arms behind his head. "She's cute, popular, and apologizes a lot; really, all the things I look for in a girl."

"Those all sound like very exploitable traits…"

"You're overanalyzing it."

"I guess so," I look straight ahead of me. "'You planning to join the fantasy MMORPG I've been doing?"

"Huh?" He turns his eyes towards me.

"You know, the one I've been bugging you about?"

"Oh, _Phantasia_," He shakes his head. "I'm a bit too old for that sort of stuff,"

"Aw, it's really fun when you actually start playing it."

"Nah. I'm just not interested."

"I see," I close my eyes with a frown. "You're still into porn,"

"Porn?" He stops for a moment.

"You know, that stuff you've been playing on your computer,"

"They're adult games, not porn," He scowls, picking up his walking pace once again. "I don't waste time searching the internet for that crap,"

"There's no difference. That stuff's bad for you. Besides, wouldn't Nanami be upset if she finds out about something like that?"

"I play it for the story," He glances away from me. "Do I look like a lech to you?"

"Not especially. But, you can still basically be a good guy and do dumb stuff like that. It's the way people are,"

"Hey," He points my finger at me. "I play it for the plot. I don't tell people because they'd get me wrong if I did. Do you understand?"

"Sure," I grunt, turning away from his light green eyes.

"We're off-topic anyways;" He crosses his arms. "Are you going to keep talking to Sekai?"

"Well…" I grab my chin with my right hand, lowering my head to keep Kyouichi from meeting my gaze. "It depends. I might talk to her a couple more times, but…"

"But what?" He blinks questionably.

"Saionji-san seemed like a nice person, but she's popular. If I talk to her a lot, I'll probably end up talking to a lot of other people. And if I do that, I might get messed up in stuff I don't wanna know about."

"So, you're not going to talk to her anymore?"

"Like I said, I'll talk to her every once in a while," I ran my hands through my hair. "We just can't be friends; I have to focus on what's important."

"If you insist," He mutters, turning his attention away from me.

When we reach the intersection where we split off, Kyouichi strolls away from silently. Before he goes, however, he gives me one last glance.

"You're really gonna stay away from all this?"

"I have to," I raise my voice so he can hear me. I hadn't noticed it before, but the bitter cold surrounding the immediate air is biting me more than I thought it would. "I can't take the risk."

"Okay," He turns his back away from me, and slowly starts to step away from me. The wind bristles through the air, prompting his hair to push back against his head. As if seeing that as a cue, he turns his head back to me.

"But you know, I've played through a lot of high school romance stories,"

"Yeah?"

He shakes his head, a peculiar smile blanketing his intentions.

"The character who doesn't wanna get involved always ends up in the center of attention,"


	3. Chapter 3

**3: Sekai Saionji**

I throw my body back against the warm, neatened covers of my bead, and turn my head to face my second-grade alarm clock.

Four-thirty in the afternoon; nothing to do but homework, and quite frankly, I wasn't interested in working on binominal equations any time soon.

A soft humming noise came from the right pocket of my pink pajamas. I dug my hand into the comfortable cushions, and flipped the phone open.

_August 16, Wednesday. 4:30 PM._

_From: Kuroda, Hikari_

_Subject: How'd it go with Itou?_

"_So, I noticed you guys chit-chattin', and leaving the classroom together during lunch hour. What's up with that?"_

My eyes roll as my well-coordinated fingers send a message back to her.

"'_Just talking about this and that. He was looking for advice, so I gave it to him. THAT'S ALL."_

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk, so touchy. You know, the caps lock button gives away how ticked you are, right?"  
>"Shut up,"<em>

I consider shutting the phone for a minute but decide against it. After all, these inane conversations keep me from curbing my boredom with the scheduled pain stored in my backpack.

"_So, what kind of advice was he asking for?"_

"_Sorry, professional courtesy. 'Can't tell you."  
>"Aww, you can't just change the subject like that. C'mon, what did he say?"<br>"Think what you will, hopeless romantic, but I'm not spilling my guts just because you asked."_

"_Man…"_

I chuckle mildly. Although imagining Makoto's reaction to me blowing his secret wide open would be nothing short of hilarious, his tone had grown shockingly fierce when I even teased the idea. In fact, a slight chill had run down my spine when he'd said it.

"_Besides, Itou's kind of an idiot. He loses his temper _way _too easily."_

"_Oooh… What happened?"_

"_Not. Telling."  
>"Well, I haven't seen you bring up any other conversation topics!"<em>

I giggle, sitting up from my doormat position reclining against the bed. I consider taking a nap for the afternoon, but I doubt my mom would exactly appreciate if she found out I was napping without having even started my work.

Besides, my thoughts were "captivated" by earlier happenings that had begun earlier that morning. Lost in some kind of attractive dream world, I caught him examining a picture he'd made his cellphone's wall image. As the buzz about the mysterious "phone charm" had been going strong since spring semester, it came as no surprise to me that Itou Makoto himself had jumped on that over-sized bandwagon himself. And of course, I couldn't resist seeing the girl he'd photographed.

And at the same time, I was slightly disappointed…

The slender, shy, violet-haired beauty, Kotonoha Katusra.

"_Ha…"_

I place my chin inside my palm. Why couldn't God had granted all females the grace and beauty he'd given to that doe of a girl? I've never been self-conscious about my appearance, but why couldn't He at least have granted those looks to someone who wasn't so bashful?

From what I'd picked up from other people, Kotonoha Katsura was more than a little unsettled by the, ahem, attention she receives from males. It just didn't seem fair to for someone who couldn't easily deal with stuff like that to look so good.

"… _Hello?"_

"_Still here."  
>"Oh, okay. Thought you were dealing with some kinda crisis.<em>

"_No…"  
>"Ok-ay, if you're sure."<br>"Definitely,"_

I stretch my bangs back to my scalp. She isn't being unfriendly, but Hikari had crossed the line of being playfully curious a while ago.

In any case, after a series of back and forths where I stuck suspicious needles into Makoto's spine, I loudly revealed I knew who his crush was.

Yeah, he flipped out.

The only thing that kept him on his seat was the questioning eye of our teacher, a tall built man named Hiroshi Takahashi. With that, he offered an on-the-spot apology, but didn't forget the issue for long.

Next period, he was already asking more questions. I'd mysteriously disappeared for a few minutes before the start of fourth period, and he wanted to know exactly what happened.

He scribbled a sloppy note on the corner of his paper, and used his elbow to shove it in my direction.

"_Where did you go before it was time for class?"  
><em>I smirked, and responded enigmatically.

"_Does it really matter?"  
>"I wanna know. Did you tell anyone I liked Katsura?"<em>

"_Maybe, maybe not…"  
>"Saionji!"<em>

"_I did make an interesting decision about__—"__  
><em>"What?!"  
>He slammed his fists down on the table, and flew out of his seat. Hems and haws resounded through our classroom, prompting the teacher to give Makoto a colder grimace. Sighing, he retreated back to his seat.<p>

"_Meet me on the school roof during lunch break, okay? I'll explain everything then."  
><em>I'd soothed Makoto's nerves at least for the rest of the hour. After class ended, however, the fact I dashed ahead of him didn't really sit well. When he reached the off-limits rooftop, he demanded to know what had happened.

"_Alright, we're here. Now tell me what's going on."  
>"Isn't it nice up here?"<br>"Huh?"_

Incredulously, he turned his eyes to the clouds above us.

"_Ever since the astronomy club disbanded, the school board decided to label this place off-limits to anyone except faculty. It's a shame, though; the air's really nice up here."_

I must have triggered his more understanding side as he closed his eyes and smiled after I finished.

"_Yeah, you have a point." _He shook his head dismissively right away. _"Wait, you're just trying to change the subject. Who did you tell about my crush on Katsura?"  
>"Fu fu, N-o-t tell-ing…"<br>"Did you tell Kuroda? Nanami? Kiyoura? Tell me, who was it?"  
>"I can't betray my secret just because you asked."<br>"Saionji-!"  
><em>He dashed forward, knocking me against the fence protecting the bystanders from the ground below. His face told me he was so ticked, he hadn't even noticed how odd this looked, but I detected the suspicious mood right away.His hands tightened around my shoulders while my body lay loosely against the front of the fence._  
>"Hey-, let go!"<br>_I shook my way out of his grasp, prompting him to take a few steps back._ "What's with you all of a sudden? You think its okay to just lay your hands on a girl when you're in a bad mood?"_

His skin turns pale as frozen beads of sweat trickle down his forehead. He retreats his arms to the opposite ends of his profile, and lowers his head. _"S-sorry, I didn't mean__—"_  
>"<em>It's fine,"<em> I shifted my shoulders defiantly and adjusted the collar of my uniform. _"Don't think twice about it,"_

His eyes told me he didn't believe me at all. I exhaled air I'd gasped just a minute ago and continued.

"_If you're still wondering, I didn't tell anyone."  
>"I-I see,"<br>_His eyes twirled bashfully away.

"_I did, however, come up with an intriguing plan you might be interested in."_

Realizing the pep in my voice, his eyes gazed back at my figure just as quick as they'd left. _"What?"  
>"Well, it seems to me that you two are perfect for each other. BUT, neither of you are assertive enough to actually start a relationship."<br>"Like I said, you don't have to help me. I'm fine with__—"__  
>"Uh, uh, uh, Makoto, didn't your mother ever tell you that it's rude to stand between a woman and her mission?"<br>"No,"  
>"Then you probably weren't listening," <em>I glanced my eyes away from Makoto and towards the urbanized district surrounding the school. _"Look, I'll help you out."  
>"'Help' me 'out'?"<em>

"_Yes. Tomorrow, I'll get to know a thing or two about Katsura, and let you know what I find out. Then, when I start leading in to talking about you, and who she may have a crush on, we can set up a meeting. And from there, it's easy."  
>"You-you'd really do that?"<br>"Don't make me change my mind," I furrowed my eyebrows. "After all, you did just pull a jerk move not two minutes ago."  
>"I-I thought you'd moved on from that."<br>"Don't just presume something like that; you need to earn my appreciation of you." _I smiled mischievously. _"Well, I'll report my findings tomorrow. See ya,"_

"_Yeah," _He mustered up the willpower to smile again. _"Bye,"_

"_Yeah, he better be grateful,"_

I frown to myself, my mind now finished reminiscing. _"Most girls would have freaked out, and ditched him after that mood swing. He's lucky I know it was an honest mistake."_

Now, I'm officially done thinking about Makoto. I need to find something else for my mind to latch on to…

"_Oh, that's right. The kid who talked to me before I left."_

I giggle just remembering it. A shy, bashful kid with a mop of orange hair, and big auburn eyes walked up to her, and carried what was probably the most awkward conversation I had ever heard. I haven't even seen shy kids act so impeccably honest and apologetic before.

And in a way… It was charming.

Dismissing the flush now prominent on my cheeks, I texted a quick message to Setsuna.

_August 16, Wednesday, 4:56 PM._

_From: Saionji, Sekai_

_Subject: Remember the kid with the Glasses?_

"_Setsuna, you know that super-shy, polite kid who talked to me before I left? What was his name again?"_

After about five seconds, a time typical for Setusna to finish sending a text;

"_Ashikaga Yuki,"_

"_Yeah, that's right. Why do you think he was so polite? Was he just shy, or what?"_

"_I believe his family is Catholic. I can't say how fervent of a Christian his older sister or family is, but from what I've heard, he's fairly devout."  
>"Oh, that would explain it… His older sister's the basketball player, Chie, right?"<br>"Yes."  
>"'Butts heads with Nanami a lot?"<br>"The same."_

"_Hm, they're so different."  
>"She's probably the rebellious member of the family while Yuki's the one who's always followed the rules, and thus earned their parents' respect. That may explain why she takes advantage of him being such a pushover."<br>"Yeah, maybe. What did you think about him as a person? Did he seem friendly to you?"  
>"I'm not sure…"<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"People so earnest and kind don't exist. He must have had some other reason to talk to you besides just wanting to try talking to someone."<br>"I don't know… He didn't seem that way."  
>"Wouldn't you say Itou's pretty earnest?"<br>"Well, yeah. Earnestly flawed,"  
>"Exactly. If Yuki was earnest, he would have showed some type of flaw; he didn't. He has to be hiding something."<br>"Naw, you're just being paranoid."_

I couldn't be sure of how confident I was that Setsuna was wrong, but I wouldn't be surprised if the next time I talked to him, he acted pretty much the same way.

"_Maybe I am. Anyways, Kuroda told me you and Makoto left the classroom together during lunch hour."  
>"Not technically…"<br>"How did that go?"  
>"Pretty well, I'd say. He's an idiot, but like I said, earnestly so."<br>"I'm glad. He is a nice guy at heart."  
>"I suppose…"<em>

I hesitate before I can press another key. A distant memory regarding Setsuna starts to shine itself clearly in my mind. I start to text another message.

"_Setsuna… Do you, by any chance__—"__  
><em>"Sekai? Are you still napping?"

My mom barged into my room. A cheery smile on her face, she bears the revealing Summer Radish Customer Service uniform with a large amount of confidence and spirit. While her attire is more conservative relative to the waitresses she manages, her casual attitude towards attracting customers has earned her the ire of none other than Manami Katsura, mother of Kotonoha and fiercely against the exploitation of female body image for any purpose.

Although I normally find her a bit too harsh, I'd probably side with Ms. Katsura in this case.

"I wasn't napping," I pout."I was texting a couple of my friends."  
>"Now, now, you know I find those things equal in my book."<br>She clasps her hands together, and closes her eyes meditatively.

"After all, if one produces no productive efficiency when accomplishing a task, then the task is the same as any other that is just as useless. Thus, sleeping and texting your friends are just as inefficient."  
>"I'll keep that in mind," I bury my head inside my pillow. "You don't have to be so rude about it."<br>"Since I'm in a good mood, I won't take that as a personal offense."

She giggles enthusiastically like a kid who'd just woken up from a seven hour nap. "Well, I've got stuff to do. See you in a couple hours, sweet heart,"  
>My mother's laugh was far too cheery for me to compare to it a cackle, so 'annoying younger sister' worked best to describe the way she bothered me. Still, I probably prefer this to having to deal with her <em>and <em>a younger sister. Uhhh...

I let my eyes wander to my school bag; the same boring, dull color that greeted my eyes every morning was now staring me right in the face, trying to convince me of its docility and innocence.

_"After all, I only care about your future..." _It says, its big brown pupils growing by the second, preparing to comfort my chilled head with its heavenly warmth.

"Shut up!" I kick the bag with my foot, sending it flying to to the back of the wall. My textbooks spilled out the front pocket.

"Sekai! I hope that was just an accident...!"

_"Uh..."_

I toppled lazily onto my bed again. I shifted my head to my right side and scooped up one of my textbooks. I'd rather throw this in the street and pretend a wild tanooki ate it, but there are much worse fates than mundane monotony such as this...


End file.
